What's next?
by Wicketforever
Summary: Set after season 4 finale "Wilson's Heart" House is still in the hospital and he and Wilson haven't spoken. How will Cuddy play a role in getting her friends back together? Read and see......possible Huddy to come.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters of House I'm just a big fan who enjoys using her imagination. Please, feel free to review!

Cuddy walked down the hall passed the diagnostics department only to be met with the memories of what transpired only a few weeks ago. A bus accident had caused House to suffer a concussion while, Amber to die and Wilson to blame House for what he remembered of the four hours prior to the crash. A sound from within caused the dean of medicine to look up into the eyes of one doctor Eric Foreman who gestured for her to come in. Once inside the conference room Cuddy had a seat at the table while watching her employee poor two cups of coffee. Handing one to his boss Foreman had a seat, crossed his arms over chest and sighed. Smirking to herself Cuddy replied "I've been doing a lot of that lately."

"(pause) How is he?"

"Better, House has come out of the coma but he still isn't talking."

Shaking his head at this comment Foreman replied "How could he do it? How could House have risked his life to save Amber."

"Because he and Wilson are friends, at least they were at the time."

Foreman shrugged "I guess I was wrong about House, he's not…..evil."

Arching an eye brow at this comment Cuddy took a sip of her coffee while peering down at her pager which had just gone off. "Well, you two can kiss and make up later, right now I have to make a "house" call."

Meanwhile, House sat up in his hospital bed massaging his temples while starring at a picture in a magazine one of the nurses had given him. The picture was of a man and a woman sitting on a blanket holding each other and smiling towards the camera. The couple reminded him of Wilson and Amber, but non of that mattered now that she was gone. The sound of someone entering the room diverted the diagnostician's attention towards Cuddy as she slowly walked over to his side.

"You wanted to see me?" Nodding the diagnostician picked up the mini white board which had been conveniently placed on the bed and in a bold hand wrote what was on his mind.

I NEED TO GO HOME

"House, you still haven't fully recovered give yourself time to…"

BEEN IN BED FOR TWO WEEKS, PLEASE, LET ME GO, CAN'T STAY HERE, NOT WITH HIM

Now Cuddy understood completely after all having Wilson angry with House made for a very hostile work environment for everyone in the hospital. Nodding her head at this comment the dean of medicine held House's hand for a moment while replying "Okay, I'll give you a ride shortly, but there's something I need to take care of first."

"He's your best friend!" It took a few moments for Cuddy's heart to stop pounding after she had stormed into Wilson's office. The dean of medicine knew she had no right to be up set with the Oncologist sitting before her. It was obvious that Wilson had loved Amber but still, Cuddy missed the way things were before.

"(Sigh) What's your point Cuddy? You think I don't what an ass I'm being? Look, I'm not mad at House if anything I'm mad at myself for not being there instead of Amber but I….I just can't look at him without thinking of her."

At this point in the conversation Wilson's eyes began to fill with tears as he wiped them away with his hand "I'm going to need some time off."

Nodding her head Cuddy placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder "Of course, take as much time as you need. (Sigh) I would just hate your friendship with House to end because of a technicality."

"Technicality?"

"House didn't cause the crash Wilson and neither did you."

(Well, that's it for now. What did you think? I'd appreciate hearing what my fellow writers and readers thought of my first submission. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own any of these characters I just love to write! Enjoy!

By the time Cuddy had returned to House's room the diagnostician had already gotten himself dressed and was now sitting on the newly made hospital bed tying his shoes. Seeing this brought a smile to the dean of medicine's face as she took a moment to observe the man in front of her.

"You don't waste anytime do you?" Expecting silence in response to this Cuddy was surprised when a gruff, raspy voice replied "How's Wilson?"

Taking a step back to steady herself Cuddy shot House a confused glare which caused his blue eyes to gleam with delight "Where else would you have gone for so long?"

Shrugging, Cuddy thought she might as well be honest "He's fine, hurt, but fine."

This comment brought House back to a somber state of mind as he replied "Not Surprising."

"So, were you just hiding the fact that you could talk the last time I was here?."

Shaking his head at this comment House sighed while dropping his head to the ground "Had nothing to say before."

"But now you do?"

"Nope."

A half hour later House had been checked out of the hospital and was now sitting in the car with Cuddy in the driver's seat. Normally, he'd make some snide remark about the kind of music they were listening to which would have been followed by the switching of the station but right now House's heart just wasn't into it. What if Wilson never spoke to him again? The thought of being without Jimmy as he was once affectionately called broke House apart. Of course, there was always Cuddy, it had surprised him how supportive she had been through all of this. Why?

"Penny for your thoughts, Doctor?"

Shaking his head at this comment as the pain in his head had begun to subside the crippled man of medicine sighed to himself "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

Hearing the disappointment and sadness in her friend's voice hurt Cuddy more then she cared to admit as she smiled reassuringly "Because, I'm your friend."

Smirking to himself House rested his head over his cane while closing his eyes "Great, but I warn you, you might regret it."

"Why do you say that?"

At that moment the car pulled into apartment 221B and both parties got out and stretched. In response to Cuddy's question House met her gaze over the roof of the car "Talk to Wilson, he knows."

This being said House stepped slowly up the three stairs leading into the apartment, unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot. Hoping Cuddy would get the hint to follow suit the older man was happy to see her come up from behind.

Once inside, Cuddy made herself comfortable on the couch while House headed towards the bedroom "I'll be right back, make yourself at home" The uneven gate did not go unnoticed by the dean of medicine as she watched from the couch.

"You alright?"

"Fine, (House took one, two steps before turning his head back) Thanks for being here, boss."

"Your welcome."

Cuddy held House's gaze for a moment before watching him disappear down the hall. She had never seen him so vulnerable apart from the infarction but this was different, he was different.

From the couch she was able to see from the living room to the kitchen and every piece of art, music or furniture seemed to depict a different part of House's personality, especially the piano. Walking over to the baby grand standing in the corner Cuddy noted a slim line of dust lightly covering every black and white key. There was a piece of sheet music laying abandoned on the side, picking it up despite the warning being sent from her subconscious, the title was what caught Cuddy's eye "Wilson's Score."

Why had House written this? And when had? So many questions flooded Cuddy's mind as she looked up to see the man in question standing in the doorway now dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Why Cuddles, I had no idea you were a musical savant, a stripper savant maybe but…"

Making his way over to her House glanced down at the sheet music Cuddy held in her hand.

"Why House?"

"Why what? Why did I write that? Simple he asked me to." This explanation seemed simple enough but still, Cuddy wasn't convinced.

"He asked you to write him a song?"

"It was for Amber on Valentines day. I would play he would sing, look, can we drop the subject of Wilson?"

Nodding Cuddy handed over the sheet music and headed over to the couch. House watched from the piano for a moment before deciding to join her In a more comfortable position.

The hours rolled on…..

(So, will House decide to open up to Cuddy? Will they connect with each other? Only time can tell. Feel free to read and review. I'm very grateful to those of you who did.)


	3. Attention all chocolate lovers!

Attention all chocolate lovers!

To all chocolate lovers, you know who you are: feel free to visit my homepage and check out more information on this healthy chocolate where the inventor lost a 110 pounds and balanced his blood sugar in just nine months! The chocolate also has no sugar, kills bacteria in the mouth and makes plain water taste like a chocolate milkshake for twenty minutes after! Website: /kdufffy.

Note concerning my story: I'll be posting the latest chapter shortly so be sure to check in!

Have a great day.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright folks, you asked for it! Here's the latest chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

At one point in the evening, Cuddy's stomach started sending hunger signals to her brain. Looking up towards House she was grateful to see he had gotten the same idea and was now heading towards the kitchen. Having a seat at the table the dean of medicine watched as House started retrieving things from the cabinets and refrigerator.

"What are you doing?"

"I my dear Lisa and going to cook you dinner."

Furrowing her brow at this comment Cuddy tried to hide her amazement, using her first name attached to the word "dear" was one thing but on top of that House was being…nice.

"Since when do you cook?"

At this comment House feigned embarrassment for a moment before replying "I always knew how but after tasting Wilson's macadamia nut pancakes how could I go back to cooking for myself? Believe me if you tried them you'd know."

It pleased Cuddy to hear House talk about Wilson in such a pleasant way especially considering the current circumstances.

"So what are you making?"

"See for yourself" Rolling her eyes at this comment Cuddy walked over to the counter and was surprised by what she saw.

"Wow" It appeared that the man standing before her was not just a brilliant doctor, he was also a highly skilled chef. A salad with grilled chicken, baby tomatoes and cucumbers had been set out along with the main course, linguini with red sauce.

"You just made this?"

"Well, to be honest its mostly left over's but its all home made."

Nodding her approval Cuddy picked up the salad bowl and gestured towards the table "Shall we sit down?"

"Lead the way, mi casa e sue casa."

The two ate in silence for a time until suddenly House dropped his fork, placed both hands over his head and closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Bit of a headache actually, I'm sorry, Cuddy you finish eating I'm going to go lye down."

Her instincts as a doctor took over then as Cuddy walked over to House as he started to stand slowly up. "I could give you some Reiki."

"Some what?"

"Trust me."

Once they had returned to the living room and House had made himself comfortable on the floor, Cuddy knelt by his side and placed both hands on his head. She had expected to hear him mutter something sarcastic under his breath at the touch but surprisingly House remained still and silent

"Now you may feel some warmth, tingling or coldness that's normal, let me know what you feel okay?" House nodded his head in response while remaining still, enjoying the sensation.

"I feel warmth, no heat, its getting hotter."

"Just relax, your doing fine."

After a few more minutes had passed Cuddy removed her hands from House's head while watching his eyes slowly open.

"Wow."

"How do you feel now?"

A soft smile came across House's face as he focused his gaze "Much better (then, without thinking he lifted his head and kissed Cuddy right on the lips) thanks."

The connection broke when the sound of a ringing telephone brought both parties out of their trance.

"I should get that."

"Yeah."

Getting up off the floor with minor assistance from Cuddy House limped over to the phone leaving his female companion alone to drown in her own thoughts. Running a finger over her lips Cuddy could still feel the warmth of the kiss and her knees started to shake.

Meanwhile, from where House stood in the kitchen with the phone pressed to his ear he could clearly make out Cuddy's silhouette as she sat with her back towards him on the couch, that was some kiss but right now there were more important things to think about, like this phone call.

"Alright Foreman, what's going on? Is it a patient?"

"No, there is no medical mystery House, I just wanted to know how you are."

Hearing the sincerity behind what his former minion had just said touched House greatly, in fact he was speechless.

"House, you still there?"

"Yup, still here um….thanks for calling. Since when do you care about me?"

There was silence on the line as Foreman smiled to himself "I guess I just had a change of heart."

"Ah, So you don't think I'm an evil genius?"

"Genius yes, evil not so much, no."

Now, House took the time to smile to himself, well this is new.


	5. Chapter 4

Here it is the latest chapter. As you know I do not own any characters of House. Thanks, to all of you who have read and reviewed!

House was still smiling when he returned to the living room which caught Cuddy's attention right away.

"Happy?"

Shaking his head at this comment, House gestured towards the kitchen while having a seat on the couch. "That was Foreman, your not going to believe this……."

"Let me guess, he no longer thinks your evil?"

Nodding his head at this comment the older man replied "Yeah, Now who can I manipulate?"

Cuddy smiled at this comment slightly before rubbing the back of her neck. House recognized that signal straight away from when Wilson used to do it, it meant they needed to talk.

"(Sigh) Look Cuddy, about the kiss."

It surprised her how easily this man could read her mind "Yeah, about that it was….."

"It was……."

"Nice."

Before this conversation could continue a knock came upon the door diverting their attention for the time being. Getting up from the couch House limped over to the main entrance, looked through the peep hole and was stunned to see Wilson standing just outside. Opening the door, the older man hesitated before replying "hey."

Looking into his eyes House could tell Wilson had been crying as he walked into the apartment. At the appearance of the oncologist standing before her Cuddy knew it was time for her to leave.

"Um, I should go."

The relief in House's eyes was evident as he walked her out but there was something more, something deeper there.

"Sorry, about this."

"That's okay, you go patch things up in there."

Nodding, House lingered at the door a moment before closing the door. As she walked down the steps toward the car only one thought crossed her mind, good luck.

Turning back to Wilson who was now sitting at the couch with his face in his hands a sigh escaped House's lips as the diagnostician made himself comfortable and waited. Waited for any signs of life.

Finally, Wilson uncovered his face and through blood shot eyes continued to stare off into the distance "You got any beer?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

After he had retrieved two beers from the fridge House placed them on the counter a moment while glancing over at his friend, it was going to be a long night.

(Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I assure all of you the next chapter will be longer. What will happen next now that Wilson is sitting in House's living room? And how will House's relationship Wilson and Cuddy change? Stay tuned and all will be explained.)


	6. Chapter 5

As I mentioned before, I do not own any of these characters (if only) Thanks to all of you who continue to read and review.

In the living room ten minutes later…………..

"Look, as long as your just sitting there pay attention. I need to tell you something, this may come as a shock to you but I'm truly sorry for everything's that happened."

The tone of voice House spoke with was new to Wilson as he looked him straight in the eye. "Oh good, you can hear me (letting the familiar sarcasm slide into the conversation for a moment House continued) (sigh) she was good for you Wilson, she made you start to look at your own needs instead of others for once."

The blank stare he still received began to get on House's nerves but the speech continued "Okay, maybe I am an ass but I would never ever mean for anything like this to happen, I hope you know that even if you do hate me."

Silence followed this as House dropped his head to the ground while turning away from Wilson. After hearing what the older man had to say Wilson closed his eyes a moment before looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't that he hated House it was just he hated missing Amber and being without her.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing House."

"The mummy speaks (pause) but your wrong."

"No, no I'm not if anything I should be thanking you. You did everything I asked without question but what I want to know is…….why?"

Why? How could Wilson even ask that? Didn't he know anything about friendship?

"Because that's what friends do." This explanation was unacceptable to Wilson, shaking his head the younger man got up from the couch and started to pace "I don't get it. You sacrificed your life and went into a coma all because of friendship?"

Smirking sadly to himself House shrugged "Guilty."

Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing, after all the years he had known House this was the first time he'd been completely honest and open. So, the question now became where do they go from here?

"Hey Wilson, yoo-hoo earth to Jimmy are we tuned to the same frequency?"

Nodding his head at this comment Wilson dropped his for a moment while placing his hands on hips "Yeah House we are………um, I'm going to head out."

This sudden announcement shocked House beyond belief as he watched his friend head for the door "Wait a second, that's it? I thought we were bonding here."

A smile covered Wilson's face at that moment as he replied "We were but there are some things I need to take care of before the funeral tomorrow."

This statement was met with an understanding far deeper and greater then any outsider could understand as House bowed his head a moment in silent prayer "But we're okay?"

"We will be." This being said Wilson walked out of the apartment leaving the man who occupied the small home to contemplate what had just transpired.

By the time House dragged himself to bed it was nearing midnight but even with his head resting on the pillow sleep did not come easy. Why had Wilson come to the apartment tonight? It seemed like he wanted to clear the air and they had made progress but then when he left so suddenly……a yawn escaped House in mid thought. Then there was Cuddy, the impulse to kiss her had seemed so natural it was impossible to ignore and she definitely seemed to enjoy the connection. Suddenly, the sound of the ringing telephone brought House out of his thoughts with such a jolt that he nearly fell out of bed. Who would be calling so late was beyond him but never the less House picked up the phone using his best irate voice.

"What?"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

Hearing Cuddy's apologetic voice on the line brought a small smile to House's lips as he surpassed another yawn "No, no don't worry about it, I was up."

"Okay (sigh) How'd it go with Wilson?"

There was silence at this point as memories of a few hours earlier passed through House's mind "Its going to be okay."

The two spoke for a few more minutes before changing the subject to another matter entirely. "Where does that leave us?"

Cuddy was taken back by this question but decided to play it cool "We'll talk about it tomorrow, goodnight House."

"Goodnight Boss."

Hanging up the phone, House made himself comfortable beneath the covers and closed his eyes, there were many things to dream about tonight.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday weekend. Here it is the latest chapter, thanks again for reading………….more to come soon.

Two weeks later House was well enough to return back to work and on the morning of his return Thirteen, Taub and Kutner were all in the conference room awaiting his arrival.

"Do you think he's changed?"

At this question posed by Thirteen Kutner could only shrug "Who knows, I just hope he and doctor Wilson were able to patch things up."

Before this conversation could continue a familiar voice spoke up from the doorway "Gee Kutner, I never knew you cared."

Limping into the room House was greeted by the cheerful faces of his team who had all gathered around to meet him.

"Good morning, I hear Cuddy's been keeping you busy while I was away?"

Rolling their eyes at this comment all three junior diagnosticians nodded in unison.

"I see, (pause) where's Foreman? I thought for sure he'd be heading this welcome home parade."

"He's right here." Turning around to face the neurologist as he entered the room House acknowledged Foreman with a nod "Good to see you could join us Eric, your late."

"Your always late." This come back was met with a glare and an arch of the eyebrows.

"Touché." To those witnessing this banter between a boss and his employee something seemed different, underneath the sarcasm and wit there seemed to be something that wasn't there before, respect.

Noticing the confused glares they were being sent by the other people in the room House and Foreman could only glare back while replying "What?"

As the differential went underway House seemed different, sure he would still shoot down opinions he knew were wrong and insist on his treatment despite any disapproving looks but still, something was off.

"Are you okay?"

Sitting in his office with his feet propped up on the desk House greeted Kutner's question with a smirk.

"I'm super, thanks for asking."

Crossing his arms over chest the Indian doctor waited for his boss to serious up. Quick to catch on, House decided to level with his informant "Everything is fine, I've just been reflecting."

"Reflecting?."

Dropping his feet off from the desk House went back to doing paper work hoping Kutner would get the hint, unfortunately, the younger doctor continued to stand there waiting for an explanation.

"Well, as long as your just standing there you might as well have a seat so we can talk face to face."

Complying with this request Kutner sat down, some what amazed that he hadn't been kicked out of the office after standing his ground.

"In every life there are times where change is needed and Amber's death is no exception. (Pause) When I was recuperating there were times where all I could do was think because there was nothing else to do."

Sensing this to be an opportune time to ask what had been on his mind Kutner decided to be honest "How are things between you and doctor Wilson?"

Looking up to see the man in question standing in the door way House smirked "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Confusion filled Wilson's eyes as he shot House a glare "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, you want to go grab some lunch?"

Knowing this was his time to leave Kutner got up from the chair while watching the two older doctors leave the room.

In the elevator as they headed down to the cafeteria there was silence until Wilson spoke up "So, were you ever going to tell me about you and Cuddy?"

"When, during the last few weeks when we weren't speaking would that have been appropriate?"

A valid point, but, Wilson wanted to be involved or at least have knowledge of what was going on between his friends.

"How'd you find out anyway?"

Smirking to himself Wilson shrugged "Well, after seeing her down your apartment and the fact that you've been spending a lot more time together lately, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Riiight."

At this point the doors to the elevator opened and the two continued to walk in silence over to the cafeteria. In the check out line Wilson was surprised to see House reach for his wallet while paying for both their meals.

"Keep the change (catching Jimmy's glare from the corner of his eye House furrowed his brow) what?"

Having a seat at a near by table House started eating straight away but Wilson wouldn't let it go.

"You paid? Ok this is new, after all the years I've know you…."

Rolling his eyes at this comment House replied between bites of Reuben "I guess I'm turning over a new leaf, now shut up and eat."

The day went on…….


	8. Chapter 7

It had surprised House How Wilson had been willing to give their friendship a chance, especially considering the circumstances but one thing was for sure, House was not going to mess it up.

This and many other thoughts passed through the man of medicine's mind as he entered Cuddy's office.

The dean of medicine looked from the file she had been reading and met his gaze with a sigh "What are you doing here?"

Having a seat by the desk House leaned back while placing both hands behind his head "I just had lunch with Wilson."

A smirk covered Cuddy's face at this comment as she crossed her arms over chest "Really, and?"

"He freaked out when I paid for it."

There was silence following this comment as Lisa had to surpass a laugh "You, paid?"

To think that neither one of his friends could believe this as truth annoyed the diagnostician greatly as he rolled his eyes, got up from the chair and started pacing across the room "Why is that so hard to believe? Yes, I have a heart, alert the media."

Seeing the vulnerability exuded from this statement Lisa walked over to her friend while taking his hand in hers "I think its nice, you should have done that."

Looking down at Cuddy's hand for a moment House closed his eyes and smiled at the touch.

"So where does that leave us? Are we colleagues, friends, lovers……what?"

Still holding hands the two headed over to the sofa while the question still hung in the air. Peering into his crystal blue eyes which showed a complexity rarely seen Cuddy smiled "Right now, we're just……us."

At that moment House knew everything would be fine as long as he was honest and let people in from time to time. He liked where his life was going whether it be with Wilson or with Cuddy things were changing for the better.

The End

What do you think? Should there be a sequel? Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for all of you who reviewed and thank you for reading my first piece of fan fiction.


End file.
